Thirst
by yuri lowell
Summary: This is something from my early years. It's a HakuXZabuza fic and its really old so it most definitely has a lot of errors in. Just let me know if it is any good and if you want more of it


Thirst

Zabuza closed his locker hard he had always hated school but he knew he had to get it done even if he had a couple years to go. "Hey Zabuza wait for us" shouted his two little brothers who were running toward him. Zabuza turned around to be greeted by the two of them jumping on him and pushing him to the ground. His little brothers go to school next door so when school is out they go and walk home with their brother. "What do you little pipsqueaks want anyway" asked Zabuza. "You know damn well we walk home everyday onii-san" said Naruto "Yeah" chirped in Gaara. "Well then what are you waiting for I got places to be" Zabuza spoke as he started to stroll down the hall. Naruto and Gaara ran to keep up with their older brother. "Why do you always do that Zabuza" asked Naruto and Zabuza responded by walking even faster. "That right there" shouted Naruto. "You do know that his is doing this on purpose right Naruto" said Gaara as he patted Naruto's back. Zabuza strolled into his house with his little brothers right behind him. "How was school today" asked Kakashi as he strolled into the living room with an apron on. Naruto and Gaara ran to Kakashi and jumped on to him. "You're getting pretty big now I won't be able to pick both of you up for long" joked Kakashi as he sat the two boys down. Zabuza looked at the apron on Kakashi's waist and froze in fear. "You're not cooking are you" asked Zabuza Kakashi smiled and said "Yep whatever you want" Just as Kakashi said this black smoke rose from the kitchen. Naruto and Gaara went to grab the fire extinguisher and Zabuza pulled Kakashi from the smoke filled kitchen "You stay" demanded Zabuza as he went to grab the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Kakashi took out his phone and called Iruka. "Hey Iruka how's it going" asked Kakashi sheepishly. "Let me guess you almost burned down the house again didn't you" answered Iruka. "Maybe" said Kakashi "I will be there in five minutes" spoke Iruka. Zabuza walked upstairs to his room and dropped on the bed. He felt like shit he had been up all last night and tonight would not be any different. He got up and went out his window onto his part of the roof and jumped down. The cold night air hit his chest hard and it felt great. He always loved to be outside and any chance he got he would be outside but a walk to Zabuza is different. Zabuza climbed the building next to his house and started jumping from roof top to roof top in the cold night air. On one of his regular walks tonight he saw a group of boys beating up on something so he went to go check it out. "What are you fuck heads doing tonight" asked Zabuza as he dropped down in to the alley. "What the fuck do you want" asked the boy with blue streaks in his hair "Yeah" chimed in the other two boys. "Well to me it looks like you're doing something that I have a problem with so I want you to stop got it fruit loop" teased Zabuza. "What the fuck did you just call me" steamed the boy with the blue streak. The two boys charged at Zabuza with their arms out stretched hoping to catch him. Zabuza tripped the first boy than grabbed the second arm twisted and kneed him in the back of the head. "Hey fruit loop looks like your friends are down so it's just you and me" said Zabuza as he got in his fighting stance. "The names Kumo damn it" shouted the boy with the blue streak. "Well what are you going to do" asked Zabuza as he walked closer to the boy. "You don't want to hurt me. Coz if you hurt me I end this kids life ok" said Kumo as he pulled out his knife and picked up the kid that he was beating on and put his knife around the kid's neck. Zabuza surveyed the situation look for a quick solution to this problem when he saw a bead of sweat travel down Kumo's face. "You see there Kumo that drip of sweat right there on your face, that lets me know that you're not a killer and that means you won't kill the kid because if you kill the kid my employer will be mad and when he gets mad everyone gets it. If I get it then that means that I'll track you down and fucking erase you. Kumo dropped the knife and ran away. Zabuza made sure the other two did the same thing before he went to check out the kid they were slugging. "Hey kid wake up. Hey kid. Damn they did a number on you didn't they" Zabuza teased as he picked the kid up. "Thank you and your employer so much whoever you" said the kid drowsily. "Hey look at me" shouted Zabuza as he tried to wake up the kid. "Ah shit kid I was just saying shit to make him scared but I got to take you back to Iruka he should be home by now" Zabuza thought to himself as he carried the kid from roof top to roof top.

The phone started ringing and Naruto got up from the table to answer it. "Hello" Naruto chirped. "Hey runt is Iruka home yet" asked Zabuza. "Yeah he brought home dinner" responded Naruto. "Go and tell Iruka to get the first aid kit ok" asked Zabuza "You got it onii-san" squeaked Naruto. Naruto ran back to the dining room to get Iruka. "Who was that Naruto-kun" asked Gaara as he bit into a slice of pizza. "That was just onii-san and he wanted Iruka to get the first aid kit" told Gaara and Iruka. "You know just because I am a doctor does not mean that he can just use when he gets hurt" mumbled Iruka as he went to get the first aid kit. Zabuza climbed into this window with the boy wrapped around his back now and gently laid him down on the bed. "Hey kid wake up" shouted Zabuza but he did not respond. Just then Iruka walked into the room and asked "So where are you hurt this time". "Not this time. Him" said Zabuza as he pointed to the kid on his bed. Iruka ordered everyone one out of the room so he could work on the kid. "When I say everyone that means you too Zabuza" said Iruka as he stared at Zabuza. "But it's my room" replied Zabuza. "Out" shouted Iruka as he reached into the first aid kit to find the gaze. Everyone was waiting outside Zabuza's door to find out what happened. 30 minutes later Iruka walked out and before he could say anything Naruto shouted "So did the girly boy die yet" and Gaara slapped him in the back head so Iruka could talk. "He'll be fine he just needs some rest and bandages changed" said Iruka as he took of his gloves. Zabuza walked into his room and sat down in his chair next to his bed "Somebody's got to watch over him til he gets better. Good night" said Zabuza. "Ok everyone to bed there's school tomorrow" said Kakashi as he motioned Naruto and Gaara to go to bed. "Aw man I'm not sleepy I can stay for hours on end" boasted Naruto as he walked to his room. "You'll just go to sleep the moment you head hits the sheets Naruto" teased Gaara. Naruto stuck out his tongue at Gaara and Kakashi took the two into their room put them to sleep. "Are you sure that you want to do this Zabuza. I could say up and watch him for tonight" offered Iruka. "Thanks but no thanks Iruka I got it from here" responded Zabuza as he leaned back into his chair to get comfortable. Iruka just smiled and walked out the door. Zabuza sighed deeply as he looked at the boy on his bed. The only thing moving was his little chest going up and down as he breathed. Zabuza went and grabbed an extra blanket form his closet and draped it on top of the boy and when he was sure he would not be cold he went back his chair and drifted off to sleep. The boy arose from his slumber screaming and found he was in a strange place. He looked around and found a boy around his age sleeping in a chair next to him. The boy feared that his life was in danger so he step out of bed and tried to walk but stumbled and fell as he was getting up he saw a hand near his face. "Why don't you stay a little while longer? You don't look like you'll make it far in your current condition" offered Zabuza. The boy took Zabuza's hand and Zabuza with one strong push picked up the lighter boy and carried him back in bed. The boy thanked Zabuza as he laid him in bed and pulled the cover up. "Are you the one who saved me tonight from those boys" asked the boy with his head down. "Yeah I'm the one who saved you" responded Zabuza. "But why would you do such a foolish thing. I'm not worth saving just scum on the street" cried the boy as tears flowed down on his face. "Let's make a bet" asked Zabuza as he brought the boy some tissue. "I have no money to bet with" said the boy. "Well you're in luck. This bet has nothing to do with money but your life" spoke Zabuza. "Why would I just bet away my life like that" asked the boy. "Cause you have the chance to improve it that's why. No longer living on the streets or nothing" said Zabuza. "What's the catch here. You don't just give someone the chance to change their life if you don't want something in return" asked the boy. "Well yeah there are just two conditions you have to follow. One: You have to tell me your name and you have to tell me about yourself before the end of the bet. And Two: you have to spend the year living here and going to school and trying to make something of yourself" said Zabuza. "Why are you doing this? You must think it's a game and you can play with my life" said the boy heated. "No I don't plus you owe me for saving your life" said Zabuza. "Fine I'll do this but at least you owe me the reason behind this bet" asked the boy. "All will be revealed at the end of your year. Now you need to get some sleep" said Zabuza. The boy just kept his head down and turned over in bed to go to sleep. Zabuza went back his chair and closed his eyes but opened them when the boy spoke "Hey the name is Haku and your name is". "The name is Zabuza kid" responded Zabuza. "That name means" Haku was stopped by Zabuza "Yeah I know what the name means and I don't like to talk about it". As Zabuza shut his eyes to go to sleep Haku whispered "I know you're not one and thank you for everything you have done for everything you have done for me". Zabuza pretended not to hear him but his words put a smile on the grim boy's face.

As the morning came Zabuza found he was covered with a blanket and Haku was nowhere to be found. Zabuza got up from his chair and searched his room but could not find him. As he ran downstairs he found Iruka sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Well you're up bright and early. I thought for sure that you would have slept in since you have Friday off" said Iruka. Zabuza just walked in and sat down in a chair next to Iruka. "You know for someone who does not show a lot of emotion you're really easy to read" said Iruka. This did not faze Zabuza because when he was young Iruka was the only one who could tell how he was feeling in any situation no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Yeah Iruka I'm a little worried about the boy" spoke Zabuza. "Don't be he just went with Kakashi to go shopping he needed some new clothes and let's be real hear yours were falling off the lad. Since you did stay with him all night that only proves what I knew already" said Iruka. "Can I ask you something Iruka" said Zabuza. "What is it? You can ask me for anything" replied Iruka. "When I found the boy he was getting beat by some other kids from a high school on the other side of town and I was thinking if you could pull some strings so he could go to my school" asked Zabuza. "Don't worry about that I had a feeling that you would want that so it's already in the works" smiled Iruka. Zabuza got up and walked out of the kitchen and said "Thanks". Iruka got up and walked into the front room to look at Haku's record "Oh my I think it's best that I don't let Zabuza know quite yet" and put the file back where he got it from. Zabuza when back up stairs and plopped on his bed and tried to go back to sleep but he just tossed and turned to the point where just he laid on the top of his sheets thinking. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the site of Haku in his face. "What do you want kid" asked Zabuza. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life" said Haku with his head down. "Don't worry about it kid. It was nothing" said Zabuza as he closed his eyes to get back to his thinking. Haku climbed in to bed with him and started to unzip him. Zabuza opened his eyes to see the boy about to suck his dick "Hey kid what the hell do you think you're doing" shouted Zabuza. "I'm just thanking you" replied Haku. "And I already told you that you don't have to" yield Zabuza. Haku climbed off the bed and started crying. Look kid you don't have to do that anymore you're off the streets" said Zabuza "But I don't know what to do that is all I know" cried Haku. "You're a nice kid don't subject yourself to doing things like that" said Zabuza. "But how am I to survive" questioned Haku. "Look kid if you just stick with me and I'll make sure that you don't have to worry about doing anything that demining again got it" said Zabuza as he lay back down on the bed. Haku jumped on top of Zabuza and screamed "Yeah, so you're going to be my guardian angel then right Zabuza". "Well if you put that way then yeah I am your guardian angel Haku" replied Zabuza. Zabuza turned over to his side and was tried to go back to sleep and found an arm wrap around him. "I thought I told you that you don't have to do that type of stuff like that anymore" questioned Zabuza. "I know but I want to" responded Haku. Zabuza caught a blush and just kept silent. "Well they seem like a good match for each other don't you think so Iruka" smiled Kakashi. "They do look like they will be a good fit" answered Iruka. "Say how bout me and you go on in to the back room and I show you a new jujstu" teased Kakashi. "I … I….I…. don't know what you mean Kakashi" Iruka said sheepishly. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the shirt and dragged him to the back room and put a do not disturb sign up.

Zabuza rolled over and found that the spot next to him was empty. He slowly rose up from the bed but was greeted by Haku bringing in a tray of food. "Good you're awake. I made you breakfast" chirped Haku. "Thanks" said Zabuza as he took the tray of food from Haku. Haku then went and grabbed Zabuza's hamper of dirty clothes "What the hell are you doing Haku? Kakashi does that stuff so just leave it alone" shouted Zabuza as he got up to stretch. "I know but I just wanted to help him. It must be hard for him to take care of 3 kids while Iruka is at work. So I choose to help him while I was not in school" replied Haku. Zabuza said "Whatever" as he picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat his breakfast. With breakfast over and done Zabuza began to work out before school started and Haku sat down on the bed and was about to say something when Iruka came into the room "Hey guys don't worry about dropping the kids off for school for a while because Gaara and Naruto need to be at school earlier for a school play they both are in" "Sure" said Zabuza as finished his push-ups and went to the shower and Haku nodded in agreement. Haku plopped on the bed and waited for Zabuza to get out of the shower and almost went back to sleep when he felt a wet towel hit his face "I'm not the hamper yo" Haku was stop mid-sentence when he saw Zabuza's body. The beads of water traveling down his well-toned chest down his six pack and of the tip of his, Haku turned when he found out that Zabuza did have any underwear on. A giant blush filled Haku's face when Zabuza turned around(with underwear on this time) "Oh did not see you there Haku" said Zabuza as he put on his shirt. "Don't mention it" said Haku as he looked at his watch. "Oh Snap it's already 7:30 we should be leaving soon" said Haku as he put on his backpack. Zabuza grabbed an apple as he and Haku left for school. "So what is school going to be like" asked Haku. "Well it's going to be ok. I mean I tend to find it boring sometimes but I think you might like it" responded Zabuza. "Yeah" said Haku as he latched on to Zabuza's arm. "What the hell are you going" said a surprised Zabuza. Haku just looked up at Zabuza with a pair of big sparkly eyes and Zabuza said "Forget it" as they entered the school yard and Zabuza sat down on one of the benches. "So who's the new kid" said the mysterious lady as she walked toward. "Oh hey Sakura how's it going" replied Zabuza as he laid head on Haku's lap. "You're just going to lay there and not introduce me to your friend here" said Saukra. "Hi I'm Haku and I live with Zabuza for the time being" said Haku. "So you live with Mr. Grumpy –Puss here. That sounds nice I bet you know all the little things he does that he won't tell me like (inaudible)"said Sakura. Zabuza knowing where this conversation was going pulled out his cell phone and called Ino. 5 minutes later Ino came around the corner and said "Miss. Sakura you have a gym class in 5 minutes we have to go now". "Fine but I get to (inaudible)" whispered Sakura. Upon hearing what Sakura whispered Ino's face grew bright red and she let out a little squeak from her mouth. "Let's just go" said Ino as she pulled Sakura toward her class. Haku feeling left out the loop asked "What was that all about Zabuza"? "Oh! Well Sakura is gay and so is Ino and well they're married

* * *

Hey guys been a while and i know that i need to finish Changes but i had this story for like years and thought that i would put it up to see how you guys like it. I know it's not finished but let me know if you would like it to be

Yours Yuri


End file.
